The Story of Our Lives
by fade.away.with.me
Summary: November 24th, 2007. 5 strangers brought together under different circumstances to Saturday detention. There's the Stoner, the Prom Queen, the Jock, the Brains, and the Basketcase. Yeah, basically OTH turned into the Breakfast Club. BRUCAS.
1. The Few and Far Between

Ok so, I'm kinda bored at the moment and I just watched the Breakfast Club and got some inspiration.

Lucas Scott: The rebel

Brooke Davis: The princess

Peyton Sawyer: The basket case

Nathan Scott: The athlete

Haley James: The nerd

**-Saturday 11/24/07-**

Lucas Scott rolled out of bed, his head pounding. Damn hangover. He honestly had no idea what time he came home last night. Three? Maybe four? Well, it's not like his mom and step-dad would care anyway.

Fuck…..What day was it again?

He glanced over at the flashing red numbers of his alarm clock. According to Steve Burke, the weather guy from 93.3, today was Saturday November 24th, 2007. 6:44 AM. Lucas shot straight up out of bed and slid on his black and white checkered Vans. They were a couple sizes too small and beat up. A large hole was visible by his big toe on the right shoe. Lucas didn't waste his money on shoes, just pot and cigarettes.

Shit. Detention started in 16 minutes. Thank god his piece of crap house was only 15 minutes away from school.

Walking past his step-dad downstairs, Lucas tried his best to avoid Tom Fitzpatrick. Lucas hated that son of a bitch almost as much as he hated his biological father, Dan Scott.

"Hey! Kid! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Lucas sighed, clearly annoyed at Tom and turned around to face him. "Nowhere. Just far away from you." Before Tom could reply, Lucas walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

On his way to school, he sniffed his clothes that he was still wearing from last night. Mmm…Weed. Sweet. Lucas didn't have a car, he was forced to walk everywhere on foot. No DUIs for this fuckup. Lucas trudged into the library of Tree Hill High School at 6:58 AM with two minutes to spare. Knocking over random objects on his way past the front desk, Lucas glanced around the room and his eyes met with five other pairs.

His eyes fired up with hatred as he stared straight at Nathan Schott, his half brother, the kid who got everything. The father, the family, the sport, the life. Nathan let out a snicker as Lucas walked past him.

_Jesus it's gonna be a __long__ day_

He wasn't going to say anything to Nathan. He didn't want to fight that battle right now. Lucas sat down in front of that emo girl who didn't really talk all that much. She was a fake blond, Lucas could tell. Her dark roots were exposed at the top of her head. What was her name again? Penny? Peyton? One of those.

To his side sat Haley James. She was always in Turners office when he was, far different reasons than him though. She was every teachers pet. They all adored Haley James. Lucas was sitting directly behind Brooke Davis and his 'brother', the richies. Wow, he had honestly had never seen this many snobs in detention before, well at least not Saturday detention. His eyes were fixated on the brunette bitch next to Nathan.

"Why hello Princess, Daddy couldn't get you out of this one?"

A small smirk formed across his face, Lucas Scott loved to piss off the Queen-of-Conforming.

* * *

Brooke Davis awoke to the sound of the song 'Glamorous' on her radio at 6 AM. She knew it was only detention, but she had to keep up her reputation and at least look somewhat presentable. Brooke flashed a smile to her reflection in the mirror, this song was so appropriate for her. She tried to think of other songs that suited her…but she couldn't think of any. She only listened to MTV, basically whatever was considered popular at the moment. Brooke hopped into the shower quickly. She had to do her hair still along with her makeup and an entire outfit still had to be planned. Crap she had to move faster. This was absurd, detention ruined her entire weekend. She was losing a whole day of shopping with Rachel and the girls.

There was a party tonight at Tim's and of course, Brooke was expected to go and get drunk out of her mind. But honestly, Brooke didn't really want to go. She could hear what people would say if she didn't show. _'No way! I bet she's just at home anyway, getting it on with 5 guys. God she is such a whore.'_ Brooke Davis wasn't in the mood to party. Not tonight anyway. She'd much rather catch up with her favorite group of 6 friends and re-watch the final season of Friends.

Getting back out of the shower, Brooke wiped the fog off of her bathroom mirror. For a moment she stared at herself wrapped in a towel and makeup-less. She liked herself this way. Not fake, it was more of the real her.

Brooke Davis' bright pink room had to have one of the biggest closets in Tree Hill. Very similar to Cher's from Clueless. Ok, that's being dramatic…it's not that extravagant, but Brooke liked to think that. The digital clock only read 6:15. Whew, still enough time. Eventually she picked out a short, tight jean skirt and a low cut pink halter with a pair of pink pumps. It wasn't really practical considering it was November but Brooke didn't care. She emerged from her bedroom fully dressed and ready at 6:45. Ana, the maid, handed her a bagel and a bagged lunch before her father called out to Brooke.

"Angel? You ready?

Brooke waved goodbye to Ana and gave her a small smile before yelling back

"Yeah dad. Are you taking me? Or is mom?"

"I am, sweetheart. Get in the BMW."

Brooke nodded silently and climbed into the passengers seat.

They pulled up to Tree Hill High five minutes later. Brooke turned to face her father and pouted.

"Dad, it's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong. This is for the kids who do really appalling stuff."

Mr. Davis laughed "Brookie, shopping isn't a crime, we all know that. But I hate to see this ruin your Saturday."

Brooke sighed and thought she might as well bring up tonight.

"Actually, it isn't completely ruined yet. Tim's having a party tonight but mom already said no." Oh god, please agree with your wife for once.

"Well, I'll talk some sense into her, you can go."

Brooke flashed a quick, fake smile. "Thanks dad."

"Sure thing. Have fun today."

Oh yeah, a shit load of fun in detention. She walked in seeing Nathan and let out a sigh of relief. As she sat down next to him, she eyed two other girls. Both were cute, but had nothing on Brooke. One was a nerd, kinda frumpy looking. _I mean come on, care a little more about your appearance _Brooke didn't know her name, but she needed to be put on What not to Wear. She had a pair of jeans (fine) but then this puke green sweater that looked itchy. Eww. But the girl in the back had on jeans and some black T-shirt of some band that she had never heard of. Who the hell was the Clash?

Ok, so she's stuck with the loner and a nerd. Great. She quickly turned her head when she heard someone else enter. Shit. Lucas, the other Scott. The Stoner, burn out, pothead. The dirty faded jeans and a torn red flannel sweatshirt that probably hadn't been washed in months on top of a plain grey T-shirt. His Vans dragged across the floor in a sluggish manner. Yep, he was the Classic Stoner, the kid everyone hated…but to Brooke it seemed like he hated the world. She whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Nathan. "I cannot believe this is happening to me." She closed her eyes in disgust as Lucas sat down behind her.

_Oh my god. Did he seriously just talk to me?_

"Sadly, no he didn't squeeze me out of this. So unfortunately, I'm stuck here with an asshole like you."

* * *

Peyton Sawyer slammed her hand down hard on her buzzing alarm. A loud groan escaped from her mouth. Uggg. 6:30 was way too early. Jesus, she didn't even get up this early during the week. Stretching her arms up in the air, Peyton swung her legs over the side of her bed and looked around the dark walls of her bedroom. She turned on her CD player and the faint noise of Alkaline Trio could be heard from the corner of her room. Getting up to take a pee, Peyton smiled to herself seeing a note from her boyfriend.

'Peyton, God I'm so sorry I got you detention, for a whole Saturday. I owe you. Big time. Dinner tonight? Just you and me. Love you, Jake.'

At least she had gotten detention for a good reason, she had cut class to take care of Jenny. Jake's daughter. God she was such a better mother to Jenny than that slut Nikki, Jenny's real mom. Nikki left Tree Hill and fled to Texas, abandoning her daughter and Jake.

Peyton really loved Jenny, you know? Since Jake was a year older than her and out of high school, Peyton never really wanted to make friends with anyone from school. They were all so immature still. She didn't have time for all their bullshit and drama. So she just kept to herself and her sketchbook. Drawing was her passion. That's all she did when she wasn't with Jake. Her parents just ignored her, but she didn't care. All she needed was Jake and Jenny and she was happy. They've been going out for almost a year now, a few months after Jenny left. They were close friends at first, but that obviously led to something more.

Peyton met Jake at a coffeehouse where he was playing a gig, attempting to make some money. And the rest was history.

Anyway…she grabbed a lunch and got into her car. Her parents made no recognition of her departure as she left the house. She just rolled her eyes and sped off to school.

The library was eerily quiet when she walked in. Nice, little shy girl and King of the Hill, Nathan Scott. He was such a dick. Man-whore, better yet. Peyton chose a seat in the back corner and pulled out her ipod. Thank god for technology. Her eyes next witnessed the one and only Brooke Davis, Queen Bitch, sit down next to Nathan. God how Peyton hated her. Ant then the other Scott kid shows up. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably as the 2 brothers stared each other down. Boy this was about to get real interesting. Lucas vs. Nathan…Lucas vs. Brooke….Lucas vs. everyone else?? This could actually be entertaining.

* * *

Nathan Scott was awoken by the pounding of Dan Scott's fist on his bedroom door.

"Nate! Get up!! Morning jog in 15!!"

Nathan's eyes fluttered open quickly as he sighed deeply. "Dad it's not even 5 yet."

Dan kept his voice quiet, but the anger was still there. "You got detention, idiot. You know, I messed around during school. I had my fun….but I never got caught. Do you wanna miss a game? Blow your ride??!"

Nate didn't reply. He just put on his sneakers and walked out of his blue bedroom, past Dan and outside.

As he ran beside Dan, Nathan listened to his feet pounding against the cold street. He pushed himself a little harder so that he was a good ten feet ahead of his father. Dan sped up and shouted at him.

"Faster Nathan! I'm almost two decades older than you and I'm practically beating you. What the hell is wrong with you! Push yourself for Christ sake!!"

That was it, the final straw for Nate. He turned around and sprinted home, only having ran two and a half miles instead of the usual five.

After showering, Nathan came back downstairs and his mom gave him an apologetic look before handing him a big ass lunch.

"Listen, your father just wants the best for you."

Nathan let out a dry laugh "Well he sure has a funny way of showing it."

Dan and Nathan were silent on most of the ride to school. Of course, Dan broke the silence. "You're finishing that run when you get home tonight, understand?"

Nathan sighed as they pulled up to the front of the school in Dan's Corvette. "Yeah, dad. First thing I'm gonna do." Nathan slammed the door shut and went into the library. He was the 2nd person in there and it was dead silent, awkward as hell.

"Uh Hi."

This was like being the first person at a party. He examined the girl before him. She was cute. Nothing at all like the girls he usually went for. _She's probably been dreaming of this moment all of her life: meeting Nathan Scott, the most wanted guy in Tree Hill. _

Nathan sat down with a smug look on his face. He watched some loner come in and pass him by. She wasn't bad looking either. But he didn't say anything until Brooke came in. Now here's the thing, Nathan and Brooke were only friends because the hung out with the same people. They only get drunk together at parties, and that was about it.

Seeing the last person walk in, he nearly snapped. Lucas Scott. God he hated that bastard…haha he was literally one too. Lucas brought the Scott name to shame. As Brooke whispered into his ear, he couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Me either, Brookie."

* * *

Haley James was awake already when her mom softly knocked on the door of her yellow room. This wasn't happening; Haley James never ever gets in trouble! Seriously, she was a straight A student, part of the Physics club, a student tutor. Hell she was smarter than half of the teachers there.

Haley called out to her mom "I'm up mom."

"Ok Hales. I packed your lunch and breakfast is on the counter."

She nodded her head and clanked over at her clock. 6:30…okay she still had time. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before grabbing jeans and some sweater as she hurried out her bedroom door. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, her mom entered the kitchen.

"Are you gonna study today?"

Haley sighed, studying was her life.

"I dunno. We're supposed to just sit there."

"Well you find a way to study. This incident doesn't look good on your transcript, Haley."

Haley grabbed an apple and took a bite. "Yeah mom, you told me already. It wasn't my fault though."

Her moms voice rose. "I don't care, you're the one you got entangled in this mess. Your father and I were so disappointed in you."

Haley got in the car, feeling like shit. The rise was quiet the whole ride over. She was the first person in the empty library. She politely said "Hi" back to Nathan. He was so full of himself. Peyton Sawyer didn't talk. Brooke Davis was conceited and a snob. And Lucas, well Lucas Scott was just trouble._ I really want this waste of a day added back to my life. _


	2. We've Had Enough

**7:04 AM. **

**Tree Hill High Library**

_-"Why hello Princess, Daddy couldn't get you out of this one?"_

_-"Sadly, no he didn't squeeze me out of this. So unfortunately, I'm stuck here with an asshole like you."_

A small smirk slowly formed across Lucas Scott's face. Was she seriously going to engage in a verbal slaughter with him?

"Ouch, Princess…you're really breaking my heart. Is 'asshole' the worst thing you could think of?"

Brooke pursed her lips and kept her mouth shut as she turned around to look at Lucas.

"Listen to me Lucas Scott, you are nothing but a burnout. You could disappear forever and no one would care. You're about as low as it gets."

A burnout? Tell him something he didn't already know. Lucas hates being stereotyped and judged. He was always labeled as the badass who gets high for fun, which was partially true. Not gonna lie, the whole 'no one would care' stung slightly. But honestly, Brooke Davis was stereotypically the slutty cheerleader…so he'd go along with the whole name calling thing.

"Well you're just a dildo eating whore. So I think that makes you and I equal."

Peyton Sawyer let out snort at Lucas' last comment. She found this extremely funny, the bitch was gonna get it. Brooke shot her a glare.

_Who the hell did this loner think she was? _"Shut up!"

Nathan and Haley made eye contact and both stifled back laughs. Nate gave her a small smile, but Haley either rolled her eyes at Nathan or turned her full attention back to Lucas and Brooke…he wasn't sure.

Brooke looked like she could spit venom at this point. She hated being called a slut. She liked hooking up, it was fun. That doesn't make her a slut. Does it? Before she could reply, Principal Turner barged through the doors. Everyone but Lucas straightened up in their chairs.

Lucas rolled his eyes. _Pussy's. Turner's just a big douche anyway. _ Turner walked over to Lucas, slamming his book down on the desk in front of him.

"Sit up, Scott!"

Lucas groaned, slowly sitting up…his slouch still noticeable.

Turner walked back to the front of the library. A grungy black suit with disgusting a tie was sported on him. He faced the group; Turner was clearly pissed this morning. Lucas could tell.

"Well, well, well. This is probably the most mixed bunch I have ever seen." Turner pointed directly at Lucas. "You will not sleep." Turner grinned, happy with himself. "The six of you will not move from these seats, laugh, make eye contact with one another, and say a single word for the next 9 hours of your natural born life."

"Are we aloud to breathe, sir?" Lucas raised his hand, speaking in a sarcastic but at the same time innocent tone. Brooke could see him out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but grin at his question.

Turner shot Lucas a look as his face turned red. "That's another Saturday for you, Scott." Lucas groaned again. _Shit. The fourth one in the past 5 weeks. _

"I'm crushed, Turner."

"That's another right there."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled."

"Another. You done yet?" Turners face was gleaming.

"No."

Brooke couldn't believe what Lucas was doing. Was he that stupid? She let out a tiny squeal. "Lucas, stop!!" Lucas quickly looked at Brooke with a quizzical look on his face and she just raised her eyebrows at him in a pleading manner.

"That's another one right there. If you don't watch it, I'm gonna have you for the rest of you're life. Instead of jail you'll come here."

Lucas paused, he hated Turner so much. He only did this to Lucas, no one else.

"How many is that Dick? Remember all of them?"

No one said anything for about 2 minutes, Turner glaring at Lucas and Lucas glaring right back.

"We'll just say it's 8. Two months sounds good to me."

Lucas' jaw dropped, it defiantly hadn't been eight. For once, he had nothing left to say to Turner…he didn't want to push at it anymore.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing, that was so unfair. Sure, Lucas Scott was a complete jerk…but even he didn't deserve that.

"It was actually 4, Mr. Turner." It was Haley who piped in. She had kept count, luckily for Lucas. "It was only half of that."

"Shut it, James."

"But sir.."

"You want one too?"

Haley hung her head in defeat as she shook her head, signaling no.

Turner regained his composure as he addressed the rest of the group.

"Today we're trying something different. An essay on who exactly you think you are. 1000 words, not a word under it. And no you may not re-write one word a thousand times."

Peyton sighed deeply. _What do you mean? Who do we think we are? I'm whatever the hell I want to be. Turner has no right in anyway to judge me. _

As he handed out a piece of paper, Nathan scowled at Turner. _Who am I? I'm the best looking guy around. I can kick your ass at anything. I'm better than __you_

Haley was confused at this assignment. She had no idea what to write down.

_The outspoken tutor, that's who I am...right? I'm going to get through today, and be the same person I was when I walked through this door._

Turner walked backwards out of the library holding 8 fingers up to Lucas.

"Two months. I've got you for two months Scott."

As he turned around, Lucas held up both of his hands, 8 fingers down to Turner.

Brooke shook her head at Lucas and turned her attention to the blank piece of paper on the desk before her.

_I have no idea who I am. There's so much more than partying and hooking up. I'm tired of being just the easy slut. _

Lucas just crumpled up the piece of yellow-lined notebook paper and threw it between Nathan and Brooke.

_Who am I? I'm Lucas Fucking Scott. _

Nathan felt the air-bound paper hit the back of his head. Annoyed as hell, he turned around. Nathan couldn't stand Lucas Scott. He refused to think as him as family.

"Excuse me."

Lucas pretended to not hear him as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

Nathan cleared his throat, causing Lucas to look at him.

"Do you mind?"

Luke took a drag and let out a dry laugh.

"Wow, the famous Nathan Scott will actually speak to his brother."

Nate scowled; Lucas was nothing put a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe. He was nothing to him.

"You're not my brother. Not even close."

"Well, technically. I am. Let's see….your dad, I mean _our_ dad, had sex with my mom….9 months later here I am. And then he did the do with your mom and there you go. So yes, we're brothers as unfortunate as that is."

Nathan sneered and Lucas. Dan had told him so much about Lucas and how he was a mistake. Nate knew how to piss Lucas off.

"At least I'm not the accident. According to **dad,** you were just supposed to be a stain on the sheets."

Haley didn't know that someone could be that careless and cruel. Even Brooke had a slight frown on her face. Haley spoke up again for the second time today.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nathan? You are the biggest dick I have ever met. And just for your information, you're shit actually does stink like everyone else's…my god."

Lucas just tuned out of that whole rant. His face had turned white with his fists clenched tightly. He could've snapped there, but the door was still open and Luke didn't want to risk another detention. He just let it go and kept his mouth tightly shut for a bit.

**-7:41-**

Peyton scanned around the room, everyone was dead silent. All that could be heard was Brooke texting away on her neon pink phone. Peyton looked down at the black piece of paper. It was a self portrait of herself surrounded by darkness and people she couldn't stand. Almost every single person was included from this Saturday except Haley. Peyton respected Haley, she didn't let anyone give her shit. Her head snapped up as she heard someone move. It was Lucas, walking towards the door. Peyton next saw him pull something out of the door causing it to quickly shut.

Brooke gazed up from her phone. "Lucas! What the hell are you doing? Fix it!!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I know what I'm doing. I've been here before."

"Stupid ass, don't get us in trouble." Haley whispered at him. She couldn't get another Saturday detention. Nathan finally spoke. "Seriously, fix it man!"

Lucas sat down quietly and yelled at them. "Shut up!!"

Turner then barged in, "Why is that door shut? WHY?!"

Everyone was silent. Turner's blood was boiling, this was the kind of shit he couldn't stand.

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders. After everything that's happened to Lucas today, he didn't want to make it any worse. "It just shut Turner. I swear."

Turner looked more convinced…he liked Nathan the most out of the whole group.

"The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls."

Lucas rolled his eyes. Did Turner seriously have to say the same thing ever week? When the door shut, he stood up and lit another cigarette. He took a drag, inhaled the smoke, swallowed it, and blew smoke rings back out. Getting up, Luke knocked over a few chairs and a couple books while he was at it.

Brooke watched him climb up to the second floor of the library.

"What are you doing Stoner Scott?"

Lucas stopped in his tracks and glanced down at her, a dopey grin on his face.

"Find out yourself. You coming or not?"

Nathan shook his head at Brooke. But Brooke ignored him and stood up, following Lucas. "Ok, but tell me now if it involves weed…cause I really don't wanna smell like you."

Laughing to himself, Lucas raised his eyebrows at her.

"Princess, you know you wanna try it…but do you honestly think I'd waste any of my weed on you of all people?"

* * *

**Review...please. So next more brucas fighting&bonding. more background and shit revealed : sorry it's kinda short, but i promise it'll be more eventfull and longer next chapter**


	3. Rooftops

Lucas slowly led Brooke through a tiny back door on the second floor of the library. Brooke's facial expression changed from entertained to confused as they entered a cramped abandoned hallway. With ever step a clicking noise could be heard thanks to Brooke's heels. Lucas rolled his eyes at her as he shot gave her the 'are-you-serious?" look.

"You do know it's just detention, right?"

Brooke shot him a glare and ignored his question. Her eyes scanning the surrounding hallway. The walls seemed to be closing in on them as each second passed.

"Where the hell are we? I've never been here before?"

Lucas didn't respond, but he stopped walking. She noticed he was pointing up. Her eyes followed the direction of his finger. There was a grubby sign that read 'Roof Access. Do NOT Enter!' Lucas began climbing up a ladder whose black paint had begun chipping off and sticking to his hand. Luke pulled a small red lever and slowly opened the tiny overhead door which opened up to the sky above. He pulled himself up over the edge before extending his hand down to Brooke. He laughed when he noticed the look on her face.

"Here, grab on. I'm not defective you know."

Brooke just stared at him, smiling to herself on the inside.

"Are you kidding??! I can't climb in heels!!"

"Fine then, go back to the library for all I care." Lucas turned away slowly, now she was bound to come up.

"Wait Luke!"

He was right.

"I'm coming! Now help me."

Lucas smiled to himself and held his hand out, pulling her up.

Brooke glanced around…Lucas had clearly been up here before. She saw a ratty old blanket folded up along with some stray empty beer bottles.

"Up here often?"

Lucas let out a dry laugh and began walking towards a storage shed in the corner of the roof.

"Every fucking Saturday, Princess."

Brooke didn't respond as she looked over the edge. God, they were so high up. She's always been a little afraid of heights, but with Lucas she didn't feel that fear for some reason unknown to her. Lucas walked over to a small storage shed in the corner of the roof and emerged back out with a CD player.

"Borrowed it from the teachers lounge."

Brooke looked at him in disgust, why would anyone steal anything.

"So you stole it?"

"No, I'm just using it! And yes, I'll take it with me after we graduate. You like Blink-182?"

Brooke nodded her head silently, she kinda knew who they are…I mean she's heard of them before. "Yeah, I guess."

Lucas laughed slightly, knowing she had no idea what she was talking about. "Well what do you like?"

Brooke thought it was funny how she had been asking herself the same question earlier this morning.

"Fergie?"

"Ew."

"Justin Timberlake?"

"Gross."

"Nickelback?!"

"Ok! Enough!!! Somebody's really mainstream now aren't they?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, so what if she only likes what's popular. Lucas continued on his rant.

"Punk, metal, 80's hair metal, riot punk, ska?!"

She looked at him like he was one of those crazy homeless guys who smelled like piss.

"What the hell is ska?"

"Catch 22. Less than Jake."

She continued to just stare at him with that blank look on her face.

"Ok, nevermind. Let's see what I've got here. Alkaline Trio, Coheed, Rise Against, Third Eye Blind, Blink+44, Bon Jovi…the list just goes on and on princess."

"And why exactly did I come with you again? I should have listened to Nathan and just ignored you."

Lucas let out a dry laugh and cleared his throat before leaning down to be eye level with Brooke.

"Princess…you couldn't ignore me if you tried."

Rolling her eyes, she looked away from Lucas. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Scott"

But he was right in some respect. Something about Lucas Scott was appealing to her. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't give a fuck what people thought about him. Maybe it was his badass reputation. Maybe because he's everything she's not. Lucas Scott tried not to be like anyone else, while Brooke Davis was Tree Hill's very own trend setter. They were exact opposites.

Lucas suddenly spoke. "Have you ever given yourself a theme song?"

Brooke didn't say anything, honestly she didn't even know what he was asking her.

"Excuse me?"

He ignored her…again.

"I've given myself a lot. But the two best are Blink songs."

"Where are you going with this?"

Lucas sighed deeply. "I'm trying to strike up conversation, princess. You don't seem to be trying." He paused momentarily before regaining a soft, sarcastic composure. "What's My Age Again: that fits me perfectly. And then 'Shut Up' That's like it was just written for me."

Brooke shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"I've only heard the first one. And I don't see how a song about shutting up suits you, you never seem to stop talking."

Lucas lit up again, not even bothering to offer her one. "You'd understand if you heard it and knew what my life was like."

There was yet another awkward silence…which surprisingly Brooke broke this time.

"I'm sorry about what Nathan said, it wasn't appropriate." Lucas smiled softly and turned so he was looking at her.

"Why are you apologizing Princess? He's the one who said it, not you. I guess his daddy's taught him well..."

Brooke noticed the bitterness in Lucas' voice.

"Nathan got everything: the family, the money, the support, the game, the love. And what did I get? Shit. Squat. Zilch. You know, I can basketball too? Except I'm not allowed to."

Did Brooke actually feel sorry for Lucas Scott? "Why not?"

"Wait I lied…Dan Scott did give me something, his fucking genetic heart disease. And then he threatened me that if I tried out, he would fuck me up more than I already am. Besides, God forbid his bastard son be on the same court as his REAL son." Brooke was silent for a second, "I'm so sorry Lucas."

"Yeah whatever. You've never even looked at me before, let alone spoken to me before. You don't care, so technically you aren't sorry. Hell I was surprised you knew my name this morning, but then I realized you must have heard it from my brother making fun of me."

Brooke winced slightly. Jesus, Lucas had a good perspective. "Listen Luke, we all have our share of problems, I'm listening to you hate the world so I'd be a little more friendly if I were you. Unless you just want me to leave."

Lucas turned on the CD player, having Rancid turned down lower than usual.

"Fine, bitch about your life to me. I'm all ears Princess."

Brooke sighed and thought for a second, was she really going to let him see what she was really like? Lucas saw she was hesitant and smiled softly as he lifted her head up with his finger. "You want me to bitch first?"

Brooke laughed. "Yes, please do."

"Well! I'm actually quite good at this, believe it or not. Where to start? I hate school. It's like everyone is up against me. Me vs. the World. You probably wouldn't get it…you've never been a reject."

"Oh, but I completely get it. Every morning I wake up and get dressed…and then I find myself staring at my own reflection. Everyday I have to please everyone: my friends, my team, my family, even people who I don't talk to. I have to look perfect no matter what and then I have to face them."

This was one thing Lucas didn't understand. "Why are you even friends with them? They should like you for who you are. Try wearing no makeup one day….hell you'd still be drop dead gorgeous and you know it. Try not being fake. See what would happen."

Brooke let out a dry laugh as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"They'd be horrified. Imagine what people would say!"

Lucas laughed as his blue eyes fired up. "I'd say: Welcome to the dark side, princess. We have more fun."

She smiled a real, genuine smile, exposing her dimples.

"You should smile more often, it's cute."

"The dimples? They're a face deformity."

Lucas flicked the cigarette butt down on the ground and dug his hands into his pockets as he stomped on it.

"Cutest deformity I've ever seen."

Brooke looked down at her feet, blushing. Did Lucas Scott just make her stomach flutter? No, she must be hungry or something.

"And I hate being labeled, being stereotyped. It's like a bunch of kids are telling me what I'm allowed to be. I'm not allowed to smoke and like literature and basketball at the same time. It's forbidden. If you think about it today's a great example of the many high school labels. Let's see Nate's the dumb jock, Haley's the dork/brains, the blond chicks the loner, you're the preppy princess cheerleader Richie, and me….well I'm just the lower than dirt stoners."

Brooke was silent, this bothered her more than anything. She hated being shoved into a certain category. It was like she was limiting herself so she could only be what people wanted her to be.

"I'm sick of being the slutty, stupid cheerleader." Her voice was almost a whisper. Lucas turned so that he was looking straight into her deep brown eyes.

"Ok first of all: you aren't stupid. You seem smart…just confused at times. And secondly, you aren't a brainless slut, you're just single. There's nothing wrong with having a little fun."

Brooke laughed, leaving a warm smile on her perfect face.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better"

"I'm just being honest! Telling it to you like it is!"

Brooke paused for a second.

"You know, you're not as bad as you seem Scott"

"And you're not as bitchy as people say you are Princess. All those jealous chicks don't do you justice."

* * *

**kinda short, i know. but i'll be updating quicker once schools done. review, i get more inspired. :)**


	4. The Space Between

Compared to Lucas and Brooke's bonding, the other three had absolutely nothing. Peyton was half asleep. Her pencil making a loud, slow swooshing noise each time it glided across the piece of paper. Her green eyes were beginning to close, he eyelids heavy and drooping. Haley, on the other hand, was wide awake…still fuming at Nathan's earlier comment. How could someone be so inconsiderate and cruel? For god sake, Lucas was his brother…his own flesh and blood. Sure Lucas Scott was…well Lucas Scott, but even he didn't deserve that.

Nathan kept getting glances of Haley out of the corner of his eye. He was pretty sure that if he struck up any form of conversation or small talk that she would bite his head off. So he decided to just keep his mouth shut. Haley couldn't keep it in anymore after ten minetes of piercing silence.

"He is your brother you know."

Nathan lifted his head up off of the desk with a tiny scowl on his face. "Yeah, sort of."

Haley raised both of her eyebrows in anger. "Ok, so he's only half. But he's still your family, Nathan."

Nate let out a deep sigh, realizing that this was going to get no where unless he admitted he was wrong. "What I said was over the top, I agree."

Haley smiled widely, extremely satisfied and proud of herself. She had just gotten Mr. Ego to admit he was flawed. After another long pause, she spoke up again.

"What do you think Brooke and Lucas are doing? Where'd they go?"

For the first time that day Nathan and Haley heard Peyton's muffled voice from behind them in the back of the room. "Well there's numerous possibilities: One of them killed the other, they're getting high, or knowing Brooke Davis….they're having sex."

But she was wrong, very…very wrong. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were lying next to each other flat on their backs, staring straight up into the sky. The previously crystal clear sky had turned cloudy and grey. None of them said a word for a while, just soaking in the calmness around them. Brooke broke the soothing silence.

"Do you know where Turner is?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't"

"Do you know what time he's gonna check the library?"

He just lazily shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope."

Brooke stayed silent. She didn't want to go back down there yet, but then again she didn't want another Saturday being spent with Mr. Scott himself.

"Being bad feels pretty good, huh?"

Lucas laughed as he turned his blond head so he was looking at her. He could see the tiny smile on her face and he couldn't help but grin too. Her smile was contagious. Lucas, for once, had an idea.

Lucas sad back up and extended out his hand to her which she grabbed onto without hesitation this time. He softly shook her hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Hi my name is Lucas Eugene Scott. My backgrounds a little shaky, but hey that's life. I love playing air guitar…..wow it's such a rush. My favorite thing to do is play basketball down at the rivercourt. Tim Burton movies are the best, especially the Nightmare before Christmas. I'm currently in the process of writing my first novel. That's another thing…reading. I'm a bookworm, I'll admit it. Poe's my favorite author. I try on purpose to be different than everyone else. And right now I'm just dying to meet the intriguing brown eyed girl that I just made a complete fool of myself too."

Hopefully she got that he was trying to reintroduce himself to her for what he was really like. Brooke couldn't help but laugh and blush as she shook his hand before gently letting go. For some reason, her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Well Lucas EUGENE Scott, my name is Brooke Penelope Davis. Yes, I know, both of us have unfortunate middle names, so I really can't make too much fun of you. I, myself, like watching countless reruns of Friends…Rachel Green is my personal favorite friend, she kinda reminds me of myself in some ways. Secretly, I love having cheesy horror movie marathons…like Jason and Freddy and Chuckie, anything stupidly made. My all time favorite movie is the Notebook. Although I'm always drawn towards stuck up, cocky guys…I really want to find a sensitive romantic. Ice cream….wow don't even get me started on that. My secret passion is designing my own clothes. I want to start my own line some day. I want to prove people wrong, that I can actually accomplish something I put my mind to. But mostly…I just want to mean something to somebody, you know."

Lucas had a warm smile on his face. Brooke noticed his mesmerizing icy blue eyes were staring straight into hers.

"Very nice to finally meet you princess."

She laughed as she brushed a strand of stray hair out of her flawless face and tucked it behind her ear. The way he called her princess no longer annoyed her, every time he now called her it she got butterflies in her stomach. What the hell was going on with her? Did she have a tiny crush on the one and only Lucas Scott? No, Brooke Davis didn't have crushes…just flings. But my god he was the first guy who was actually genuine and real with her.

Lucas glanced over to Brooke. How come he didn't find her to be a pain in the ass anymore? Well….she was still a pain in the ass, just not as bad as before. That dimpled smile was heart melting, honestly. No wonder so many guys were lined up for her. She had that indescribable spunk about her. Brooke was always upbeat, but Lucas could tell that it was all a façade. Behind the perfect Brooke Davis there was someone who, in some crazy way, was similar to him. Luke could tell by her eyes. They were pools filled with a deep sadness and loneliness. He could actually relate to her, who would've thought. Her presentation of herself as all an act, a big hoax, nothing more.

His thoughts were interrupted by a big gust of frigid air. Looking over at Brooke, Lucas noticed that she wasn't wearing any form of coat. His ever so observant eyes noticed goose bumps emerge on her skin. Without hesitation Lucas pulled his faded grey sweatshirt up over his head and handed it to her without saying a word. Brooke gave him a puzzled look. No guy has ever done that before. Dare she say it, but Lucas fucking Scott was sweet and cared about her well being. She smiled softly and spoke quietly in a hushed whisper.

"Thank you."

Brooke saw him nod silently as she brought it up over her head. It smelled different, but so good. She sniffed it slowly, inhaling his scent. There was a mix of maybe 2 or 3 different things. The cigarette smell was there for sure with the slightest hint of Axe which probably was used to get rid of the weed. But the most prominent Brooke couldn't really register. It was like a warmish vanilla scent. Holy shit….he smelled amazing. She even liked the cigarette smoke imbedded into the grey fabric. He was different, and for some reason she liked him more than any other guy she's dated before.

Lucas noticed her expression and laughed.

"Hey princess, you ok there?"

Brooke's head shot up as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah Doofus, I'm fine."

He smiled at her nickname for him. Doofus…that suited him.

Lucas suddenly felt a tiny rain drop hit his head. Brooke looked up at the sky in panic. Shit, her hair was gonna get ruined. The drizzle turned into a instant downpour as Lucas put that crappy CD player back into the storage shed before he ran towards the door. He climbed back down and shouted up to Brooke.

"Come on!"

Her face was in shock as she tried to get down the ladder in her heels.

"Lucas I can't it's too slippery."

He sighed and held out his hands.

"Jump then. I'll catch you."

She was hesitant at first but that quickly changed when a loud boom of thunder was heard and a bolt of lightening illuminated the dark sky. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she fell down into his arms.

Lucas caught on to her waist and carefully placed her down slowly, a tiny grin on his face. His voice was quiet as he brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face. "You ok?"

Brooke smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah..." Was all she managed to get out the air seemed to be caught in her throat.

The feeling of her hot breath against his neck sent chills up and down his spine. Lucas' smile slowly faded as he suddenly noticed how close they were. He leaned in a little closer, lowering his neck a little bit. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for Brooke. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Him and Brooke Davis….that just didn't make sense. His eyes fluttered shut as he brushed the tip of his nose against hers. Lucas placed one hand on the small of her back while the other slid to the side of her neck before he slowly kissed her, his lips softly crashing into hers.

When he drew back, Brooke's eyes lingered shut. She was speechless. As her eyes fluttered open slowly. The impossible had happened. Her breath had been taken away. A small smile formed across her face.

"What was that for?"

Lucas couldn't register what had just happened.

"For being you."

* * *

**Review please. Good? Shitty? continue?? **


	5. Kiss Me One Last Time

Brooke just stood there in complete shock. The past 15 seconds had been the best 15 of her life. Things were about to get as confusing as hell.

"Why'd you do that?"

Lucas' voice was still kept to a whisper as he shrugged his shoulders. His gaze was cast down at his feet in the fear that she hadn't been feeling the same way he was.

"Because I knew you wouldn't."

Brooke smiled to herself. Nope. Not true at all. She stood up on the tips of her toes and softly kissed his lips. She drew away slowly, teasing him with the tiny smirk across her dimpled cheeks.

"Never underestimate me, Scott."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Princess."

There was a calm moment of silence, the two of them lost in each others eyes. But just for a moment. Lucas looked down at his watch. 9:21.

"Shit! We've gotta go."

Brooke frowned with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Wait. Why?"

Lucas grabbed on to her hand and began jogging down the hallway. "Turner's gonna walk through that door and we aren't going to be there. And I don't want another Saturday here in this shit hole."

Brooke sighed slightly as she moved as fast as she could in those goddam heels. Lucas knew they weren't going to make it. No way in hell. He's have to sprint as fat as he could, but he wasn't about to just go and leave her behind. Brooke suddenly found herself up off the ground, causing her to let out an excited squeal. Lucas had thrown her over his shoulder and began running.

"Lucas!!! What the hell are you doing?!! I'm wearing a miniskirt!"

Bursting through a set of double doors, his muffled voice was practically a yell.

"You think I didn't know that Princess?"

Brooke smacked him on the back.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! You are such a perv. Oh my god…"

The Doofus stifled back a laugh as the princess began kicking her legs up and down.

"Did you have to use the middle name, Brooke **Penelope** Davis??"

She thanked god that he couldn't see her tiny smirk. She had actually began enjoying their pointless arguments.

Lucas stopped in front of the library doors, they still had about 5 minutes before Turner would check. So what if he over exaggerated a bit. He didn't want to get her in any trouble. Lucas carefully placed her down, back on those goddam heels. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She liked it when it was just the two of them.

"There's no turning back now Princess."

Her eyes were set straight on the ground. Lucas used one of his rough fingers to lift up her chin. He had a tiny smile which allowed the mood to soften somewhat.

Her voice was a mere whisper as her eyes pleaded with him.

"Kiss me one last time."

That was all he needed. I mean, how could he say no to his princess? ** His **princess…what was happening to him?

Lucas slid a hand up to the side of her face, the pad of his thumb slowly rubbing the side of her cheek as his lips met with hers. His tongue parted her lips, searching for her tongue. He wanted to make it last. Lucas rested his free hand on the small of her back and felt chills shoot throughout him as Brooke played with the hair on the back of his neck with her soft fingertips. They drew back slowly and Brooke eyed the door, not wanting to go back through it.

"Back to reality."

Lucas' eye pattern followed hers.

"Yep, time to go back to the real world where what we just did is pretty much unheard of."

He held the door open for her. "After you, princess."

Luke quickly grabbed on to her hand, giving it a tiny reassuring squeeze as they walked to face the world together. Brooke smiled to herself and gave it a squeeze back before letting go and hurrying of to her chair.

He painfully watched her walk away from him but quickly snapped out of it as he leaped back into his seat and pretended to fall asleep.

Nathan turned to Brooke and gave her a quizzical look, seeing her wearing Lucas' sweatshirt and both of them looked wet. He hissed over to her: "Where the hell were you?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders just as Turner barged back into the room. Peyton and Haley were both confused. While Brooke and Lucas were off to god knows where doing god knows what, the other 3 hadn't really talked. Well, Nate had but the other two just ignored him.

Turner cleared his throat. "Ok. Bathroom break now."

Everyone stood up slowly and Lucas yawned obnoxiously loud.

"Thank god. Now I won't have to piss on great works of American literature anymore."

Everyone snickered, Nathan included. Turner was less than amused.

"You think this is funny? You wanna see something funny; take a good look at Lucas Scott in 10 years. Unemployed, struggling to get by, can't pay child support. Now that's funny."

Turner grabbed onto Lucas arm and Luke growled, pulling out of his grasp.

"Keep you're fucking hands off of me, Dick."

"Ten years from now, I'm going to come find you Scott. And I'm going to kick the living shit out of you, put you're dick in the dirt. This is the last time you will ever make me look bad, understand?"

Brooke caught his eye with hers. She could see the anger and sadness in his blue orbs. She pulled her gaze quickly away from his and looked at her feet. Lucas barged through the doors and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

In the girls bathroom Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all silently scurried around.

"Where'd you guys go?" Haley couldn't contain herself anymore. Brooke and Lucas had been gone for a while and came back without bickering, which was unusual.

"I don't know. We just walked around." She replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

Peyton laughed from the inside of her stall as she flushed the toilet.

"Mhmmm. I'm sure. You guys did the nasty."

Brooke couldn't help but get angry,

"For starters, I would never do anything with Lucas Scott. And why the hell would you think that anyway?"

Peyton stepped up to the sink and began washing her hands.

"Well. He **is** probably the second biggest manwhore in this school, Nathan being the first. And well…we all know your reputation."

Brooke frowned, who the hell did she think she was? She didn't talk all day and the first thing out of her mouth is completely cruel.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "I think you know."

"At least I've got a reputation. No one knows who you are. And for your information: NO we didn't have sex. Do you honestly think anything would ever happen between me and him? Or are you just that thick skulled?"

Peyton gritted her teeth with her jaw clenched shut.

"Well what are we supposed to think? You two are gone forever and you come back wearing this." She motioned to Lucas' grey sweatshirt.

Before Brooke could retaliate at the blond-in-a-bottle bitch, Haley chimed in.

"Ladies…come on. Turner wants us back in there as soon as possible."

Peyton turned on her heel and slowly walked out of the bathroom, satisfied with herself knowing that she won that battle. She was soon followed by Haley and then eventually a pissed off Brooke, who had taken off Lucas' sweatshirt the moment Peyton said something about it.

* * *

When they all reemerged into the library the same awkwardness that was there when they arrived at 7 was back. They sat in the same seats in dead silence. Both Brooke and Lucas were too livid to talk and Peyton was just being herself. Haley was scared to speak, this was a first. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Nathan grinning like an idiot, which only caused her to smirk as well.

As soon as Turner was gone, Brooke turned around and threw the Scott Motors sweatshirt down on Lucas' desk.

"Thanks."

Her voice was cold and harsh, her tone: sarcastic…leaving Lucas confused and kinda hurt. He cleared his throat after a second and stared straight at her back so that she could feel his eyes burning through her.

"Anything for you _princess_"

Although she was no longer looking at him, Brooke realized that his voice had changed. They were now back in the real world, not princess and doofus land. Back to square 1 again.

Luke stood up and sat up on the windowsill.

"So……….so are you two like boyfriend/girlfriend?" He absentmindedly pointed from Nathan to Brooke, which reminded Haley of Jack Sparrow.

Neither of them spoke.

"Do you guys go on hot dates? Ideal, isn't it? El capitano of the basketball team and the head cheerleader. Picture perfect. I mean, Brooke Davis wouldn't give the lowlifes a fucking chance." He got up from the window and strolled over to them.

"Are you two currently riding the hobby horse? Level with me bro, do you slip her the hot beef injection."

Brooke pursed her lips, maybe she shouldn't have been so cold to him, but he didn't have to be this mean either.

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Lucas shut up. It's none of your business to begin with and even if they are….at least one of the Scott brothers is getting some."

Woah, had she just defended Brooke?

Lucas got all flustered and didn't know how to respond to that.

"Shut up."

Brooke's words were shot like venom towards Lucas.

"She's got a name you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," She turned towards Haley "What's your name?"

Before Haley could answer, Nate chimed in.

"It's Haley, Haley James."

That was weird.

Lucas looked at Nathan like he was crazy.

"Woah. Thanks Stalker."

Nathan smirked in reply.

"No problem bastard"

The room went dead silent as Lucas' temples began to beat. Brooke even felt bad for Lucas despite everything he just said. She whispered out of the corner of her mouth to the guy sitting next to her.

"Nathan!!!"

She couldn't believe this was happening, but this was almost expected to take place. They hated each other. A Scott face off….oh god.

Peyton slowly took out her blaring headphones. This was about to get real ugly, she could tell.

Nathan ignored Brooke and stood up.

"If Turner was right behind this door, I'd total you."

Lucas snickered and made a deep, stupid voice.

"Totally?"

Nathan didn't get that Lucas was mocking him.

"Yeah, totally."

Lucas got up out of his chair and slowly walked up to his brother.

"You and how many of your friends? Because if I remember correctly, last time you stood there and let your posse beat the crap out of me."

Nathan cracked his knuckles in attempt to be intimidating.

"Just me."

Luke furrowed his brow and tilted his head.

"Then what's holding you back? Too much of a pussy to face Turner?"

Nathan looked at the door which was now hiding them from Turners office. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." He came back swinging, his fist clashing into Lucas' gut….which made him stagger backwards. Lucas knew he was gonna get his ass kicked, but he wasn't about to back down. He quickly punched Nathan back and charged at him, trying to tackle him. This was a bad idea on Luke's behalf. He soon found himself flat on his back with Nathan pounding his fists into his face. Lucas tried to fight him off, but he was completely pinned. Haley's eyes were wide with shock as were Peyton's. Brooke's hand was covering her mouth as she let out a shriek.

"Nathan!! Stop it!"

He just ignored her. Lucas felt himself get whacked smack in the eye. Lucas somehow manage to kick Nathan off of him, which was when everything stopped thanks to Haley.

She stood between the two brothers, facing Nathan and voice soft.

"Enough, I'm not getting another detention on account of you boneheads. So stop it. Now."

Brooke got up out of her seat and rushed over to Lucas, who still happened to be on the ground. Kneeling beside him, she could see the blood on his eyebrow and a black eye starting to form.

"Oh god, are you ok?"

She traced a finger along his eye, causing him to flinch slightly.

"I've been worse."

Brooke smiled slightly and wiped the blood off of his eyebrow.

"Doofus, what we're you thinking?" Brooke ran her hand softly over the side of his face.

Lucas grinned. "Sorry, princess. But you know how I get when people call me a bastard."

Shaking her head, she helped him get up off the ground. "I'm gonna get you a Band-Aid ok." Lucas nodded his head.

Brooke shot Nathan a death glare as she searched through the librarian's desk. The other 3 had no idea what was going on. Brooke and Lucas had to have the most bipolar 'relationship' they've ever seen. Three pairs of eyes next witnessed the craziest thing they've ever seen: Brooke Davis had just planted a tiny kiss on the side of Lucas Scott's cheek. What the hell?!!

* * *

**ehh, kinda sucky. but review anyways, gets me more motivated to write.**


	6. Communication Breakdown

The tension in the room was as sharp as a double edged sword as Peyton stared at the clock looming overhead. The big, ugly, bold numbers were slowly being passed by a small red second's hand. The blond pulled her eyes away from the clock and she scanned the room, sinking in as much detail as possible. The sight before her was probably the most peculiar she had ever seen. Big-Shot-Scott and the Honors student were quietly talking to one another from different tables while The Queen Bee was sitting on the ground with the Other Scott's head resting on her lap, softly wiping the blood from his mouth. Oh yes, Peyton wasn't a fucking idiot. There was something going on and Brooke had definitely contradicted herself earlier in the bathroom.

As Brooke raked her fingers through Lucas' buzzed hair, a soft smile threatened to fall upon his face. "What's all this for, Princess?"

Smirking, Brooke slapped the back of his head. "Way to ruin the moment, Doofus."

She had to admit, Lucas Scott looked absolutely adorable when he was beaten up. His eyelid was turning purple already. Not thinking about what she was doing, Brooke's soft fingertips traced along the corner of his eye which instantly caused Lucas to wince.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Lucas sat up slightly and brought his hand up to his tightly shut eye, his head resting on her chest. "Ow. It's okay. My own fault, not yours."

Brooke frowned, he looked broken. More so than usual. It wasn't like he deserved what happened to him, so how could it be his own fault? "Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked, bringing her fingers back to the top of his head.

Luke didn't reply at first but eventually shook his head no, rubbing the side of his face into her fine assets. "No, that's good right there. Don't move."

It took Brooke a good couple of minutes to realize what he was doing. Crinkling her nose, she flicked the side of his arm and pulled herself out from under him.

"Fucking perv! And here I was, actually trying to help you." She exclaimed, trying her best not to grin but ended up failing miserably. Brooke began heading back to her seat next to Nathan, knowing full well Lucas wouldn't be too thrilled.

Lucas slowly got back on his feet, stumbling a bit in the process as he laughed. "Aw c'mon Princess, don't be like that!"

"Easy there, Rocky." Haley said after Lucas tripped over his own two feet, causing all 5 individuals in the room to crack a grin.

* * *

Over the course of the next 20 minutes Nathan, Haley, and Brooke had all moved to the far right of the library sitting next to each other as they all watched Lucas tear books to shreds. Haley uneasily looked from the Other Scott to the heavy wooden door that Turner could burst through at any moment. "Lucas, I really don't think that's a good idea…that's school property."

"Very educated…"

Lucas turned his head around to the source of the noise. Peyton hadn't even looked up from her drawing to guess that he was doing something stupid. With a grin, he faced the other three and threw the ripped paged up in the air. Lucas snorted through his nose as he read the binding of the book.

"The Catcher and the Rye: Salinger's only piece of literature worth reading. The Antihero is scared to face his parents…"

Hearing his half brother utter the word 'parents', Nathan felt one of Haley's elbows hit his forearm which reminded him to refrain from saying something stupid. Glancing down at his feet, Nathan closed his eyes and couldn't help but feel like a complete dick for his actions earlier.

"…All he does is bitch about them. But then again, I don't exactly blame him." Lucas said, finishing up his rant.

Brooke stared at Lucas intently, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he actually read. She nodded her head in agreement as his intense gaze found its way to her soul.

"My parents are on the brink of divorce constantly. Neither of them will actually go through with it though. My dad's afraid of what a divorce will look like in the public eye…and my mom's in it for his money. They use me to get back at each other. It's a total drag."

Lucas had stopped shredding the book once Brooke began talking. He was caught off guard; he wouldn't have expected her to open up that much to a group of complete strangers. Cocking his right eyebrow, Lucas slowly approached her as he placed what was left of the book on an empty table.

"So who would you chose? Your pops or your old lady?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I'd rather live alone. I practically do already. My mom's always off on some island and he's on business ALL the time. You know, out of the 18 years of living on this planet, my father has managed to be with me on 3 of my birthdays."

Out of nowhere, a booming "HA!" caught everyone off guard. It was Peyton.

"Shut up!" Brooke really had no idea why this girl had a problem with her. She didn't even know who the fuck she was.

Lucas suddenly felt the need to defend his Princess. Hell, he wouldn't even go that low. Well, maybe Nathan was the exception, but that was even pushing it. A slight frown replaced his signature dopey grin. "You want to join in anytime soon, sweetheart? We're all ears."

Peyton rolled her eyes and glanced back up at the clock, not saying a word.

Haley offered Brooke a small smile, attempting to apologize for Peyton. But Nathan grinned and shook his head to himself. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself, Brooke."

"Yeah, well if I don't, no one does."

Lucas stood up again and cleared his throat. "Sporto, do **you** get along with your parents?"

Nathan remained silent. The question was like a trap.

"Well if I say yes I'm an idiot, right?"

Lucas laughed as he began knocking over random shit again. "You're an idiot anyway, but if you say you get along with your parents…well then you're a liar too."

The room went dead silent again. Every single one of them knew Lucas had a point and knew he was right. But Nathan would never admit that.

"Fine Lucas, what the hell's so bad about your parents? Let's see it."

Lucas calmly walked over to Nathan's desk where he rested his palms flat against the wooden surface, leaning down towards Nate.

"Really, man? I have no father. I was abandoned. I live with two people who can't stand me. My mom blames me for everything. I'm the reason Dan left her. I'm the reason her parents won't speak to her. I'm the reason she couldn't go to college. I'm the reason her life is spiraling out of control and going down the shitter. And then her boyfriend is fucking around behind her back. She refused to believe anything I have to say and tells me 'not to fuck this one up'. And her boyfriend….he's something else. He makes Dan look good. Flips a shit all the time. This", Lucas pointed to his eye and let out a dry laugh, "This is nothing. I've had so much worse than this."

Nathan snickered as he shook his head. "No way. It's all part of your image."

Lucas felt his jaw drop slightly before a new emotion over took him. Gritting his teeth, he raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"No. Did I stutter?"

Rolling up his sleeve, Lucas pointed to a particular part of his forearm. "You see that? Looks about the size of a cheap 7-11 cigar, don't you think? This is what happens in my house when there's no beer in the fridge. And this!" Lucas then lifted up his shirt, revealing his toned torso which both Brooke and Haley took notice to. Lucas pointed to a jagged scar on his chest. "This is after you get the beer and he gets drunk and your music happens to be too damn loud. DO I STUTTER?!"

Lucas kept his hands pressed flat against the desk, staring his brother down as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Nathan glanced at the carpet beneath his feet and hung his head low. "Look man, I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

With another dry laugh, Lucas rolled his eyes. "No…you're just sorry you made yourself look like a complete asshole. Aren't you just Daddy's spitting image? Only looking out for your narcissist self."

Nate shook his head again and spoke louder in order to defend himself, "No Lucas. I'm sorry, ok? I get that sort of shit too, just not in the same sense."

Lucas realized he was being somewhat sincere. Dan Scott _was_ the world's biggest prick, he knew that. "Forget about it, bro. How the hell were you supposed to know anyway? I **am** a bit notorious around here for being a bit dishonest." He said grinning, referring to the numerous times he had been caught stealing tests a head of time. "And it's not like I tell people for their sympathy. Only 6 people know, him and this fun bunch."

Haley was still processing all of this. It explained so much as to why Lucas was the way he was. She tried to say something, anything, but she seemed to be choking on her own words. "Luc.."

Lucas cut in and offered her a weak smile. "Look smartypants, I don't want a pity party. Or people to feel sorry for me. It's just life, shit can happen and I probably deserve it half the time anyway. I am a bit of an asshole. Drop the subject, por favor?"

The Other Scott suddenly felt his hand get a tiny squeeze.

Brooke bit down on her lower lip before placing her hand in his. She had thought this shit only happened in Lifetime movies. She saw Lucas' stupid grin reappear on his face as she felt the pad of this thumb run overtop of her hand.

* * *

**11:45 AM**

Over the past hour and a half, everything seemed to have improved between the 6 of them. Lucas and Nathan could actually tolerate each other and even Peyton had begun to chime into some conversations. By now, Turner had just barged back into the room, allowing them to eat lunch.

Nathan looked down at his lunch and let out a muffled 'Shit....' Deb must have forgotten to give him a Gatorade. Sticking his hand up in the air, Nathan cleared his throat in order to get Turner's attention. "Are drinks going to be provided?"

Turner scowled and shook his head laughing "Are you kidding me Scott?"

To back up his brother, Lucas slowly lifted his head off of his desk and interjected. "Excuse me, Sir, if I may, at the point in your career would it be wise to not keep these hardworking students hydrated? I'm just looking out for your best interest, Dick."

Turner must have heard Lucas because he pointed to Nathan with a tired sigh.

"You.." and then to Peyton "and you. Yes you."

Peyton didn't move, but continued to stare at Turner with a blank expression.

"She doesn't talk, Sir."

"Shut the hell up, Scott. You two, get up! There's Pepsi in the teachers lounge. Don't take forever."

Nathan couldn't help but feel disappointed that Turner hadn't picked Haley, or even Brooke for that matter. But no, he had gotten stuck with the girl who wouldn't talk.

Peyton hesitantly got up and pulled down her black T shirt which had ridden up the small of her back when she was sitting down. Once they got out into the empty hallway, Nathan awkwardly attempted to spark conversation as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"What's your poison?"

Nothing.

"What do you drink?"

Rolling her eyes, Peyton began to walk faster so she wouldn't have to deal with this dumbass. "Vodka."

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" Nate hadn't seen her at any parties he went to. He wasn't even sure if she went to parties.

"Whenever." Peyton stated with a shrug of her shoulders before facing Nathan, who had a quizzical expression across his face.

* * *

There they all were. Sitting in almost the same seating arrangements they had been in at 7 this morning. Lucas began to look around, studying everyone's food. Peyton had a small carton of left over Lo mien and a couple Pixies Stix along with her can of Pepsi. _Odd._ Haley had the typical 'Leave It to Beaver' lunch. PB&J, an apple, and homemade chocolate chip cookies. _Typical._ Nathans brown bag seemed to be a bottomless pit: a foot-long sub, huge bag of Doritos, two bananas, and fucking pack of M&Ms. _Fatass._

Lucas last brought his attention to Brooke who had pulled out a small, black plastic box and chopsticks. "What the fuck is in there?" Lucas asked as his nose crinkled up.

"It's sushi, idiot."

"Sushi? Like raw fish? That's gonna stink up the entire room!! You won't smoke weed, but you'll eat that shit?"

Brooke ignored his latest remark as she sprinkled soy sauce over her salmon. "You got any lunch?"

Lucas nodded as he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the wooden desk. "You're wearin' it, Princess."

Both Peyton and Nathan stifled back laughs as Brooke rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Very clever, Scott." Brooke tried to keep the image of Lucas taking every article of clothing off her, but failed miserably. A dumb grin quickly replaced her scowl as Brooke glanced up at the clock, hoping the others couldn't see her blushing.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Boring as hell? Reviews are greatly appreciated and motivate me. Get on that shit!!**


	7. Iron Man

Lucas Scott was not one to sit still while everyone else was enjoying their lunch. He really just wasn't that kind of guy…..blame it on the A.D.D. As Nathan shoveled a countless amount of Doritos into his mouth, his brother was jumping from table to table, literally, with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Is that really necessary?"

Brooke found Lucas' stupidity to be entertaining in that Johnny Knoxville/Jackass kind of way. Sooner or later, he was bound to get hurt.

Lucas simply nodded his head before letting gravity bring him back down to the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Regaining his composure, he idly strolled towards Brooke, blowing smoke in her general direction.

"Cute." She said as she crinkled her nose, although she secretly loved the smell of cigarette smoke. "That's real healthy, Stoner Scott."

Laughing, Lucas buried his cigarette butt in the fake plant that sat on the windowsill. "What can I say? My diet mainly consists of cigarettes and Red Bull. How else would I get a great bod like this? Nicotine is practically laced in my blood, baby."

Glancing from the door to Nathan, who had finally finished everything in his lunch, Luke jogged over to the door for the second time that day.

No one else was quite sure what the hell Lucas was up to. Something stupid most likely. All four watched as he ran back to the center of the library, his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Turner's gone. Let's go."

Much to Luke's disappointment, none of the others moved. His icy orbs traveled to back and forth between the Jock, the Brains, the Prom Queen, and the Loner.

"Come on!" He said, exasperated. "You can't possibly want to stay in this room any longer. I swear, you'll start hearing voices."

He pointed absentmindedly from his head to all of the books lined along the walls as he cracked a smile, seeing their expressions.

"I swear to God I wasn't stoned the time it happened."

"Man, you swear a lot of things." Peyton said as she stood up from her seat. "I'm in. Nothing else to do but watch the clock."

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk. Awesome!"

To be quite honest, Lucas didn't give a flying fuck about who came as long as Brooke would be with him. His full attention was now on her. "You know we're bound to have a good time, Princess. I mean…it's me and you."

It really didn't take anymore convincing than that. She was already hooked.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd say this: but I like the way you think, Doofus. Our adventures are always fun."

Seeing that the majority of the group was now in favor of Lucas Scott's idea, Nathan just got up out of his seat, nodded his head silently, and stood next to Peyton. Haley, on the other hand, wasn't fully convinced.

"What if Turner comes in?"

"Well, I guess you'll be the only one here to deal with it."

Lucas grinned as he watched Haley's eyes grow wide with fear before he laughed.

"I know my shit when it comes to Saturday detention." But then again, Lucas had usually gone off by himself…not bringing the entire group with him.

Haley didn't look too thrilled, but went along with it anyway. "Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Nodding his blond head in agreement, Lucas laughed. "It was kind of my idea anyway, Smartypants."

* * *

Peeking out the heavy wooden door, Lucas quickly looked back and forth in every direction of the hallway, making sure they were good. One by one they slid out of the library: Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nate, with Peyton trailing behind without a care in the world. It was obvious that the three sandwiched in the middle were nervous. Lucas turned around and lifted both hands up, only to slowly lower them seconds after.

"Just _relax_."

Haley shot him a glare before yelling at Lucas in a hushed whisper. "That's easy for you to say. Now, where the hell are we going?"

Lucas continued walking as he stood up straight, making an abrupt right that lead the group down a different hallway. He didn't have time to be answering all of these questions, the more noise there was in the hallway; the greater the chance was they'd get caught.

Haley turned to face Nathan with a worried frown. Nathan shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk.

"I dunno…"

"This is so stupid. Why do you think….why are we risking getting caught?"

"No idea."

"So then what are we doing?"

Nathan laughed as he shook his head to himself. "Just go with it, Hales. Deep breaths, you'll get through it."

As if it were instinct, Nathan ran his hand slowly across her back; from shoulder to shoulder. "Don't have an anxiety attack on me."

Gritting his teeth, Lucas whipped his head around, his eyes widened at the sight of his brother's hand on the tutor's back as if he were comforting her.

"Will you two lovebirds, shut up? I mean, don't get me wrong, strolling around gets me hott too. But Turner could hear you. Voices tend to echo through empty hallways. It's science. I'd expect you to know that."

They must have gotten the hint, because they were generally quiet for the next 5 minutes of their adventure. Lucas had stopped dead in his tracks in front of a locker that had 'Fuck bitches, get money' written on it with black Sharpie. This had to be his.

Seeing Haley's mouth hanging open at the sight of it, Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Close your mouth! Show Biggie Smalls some respect!"

The inside of his locker must have been just as shocking, if not more. It was jammed pack with books that looked as if they hadn't been touched in years. Various empty water bottles were stacked on top of his textbooks and a mysterious smell hit all 6 of them.

"Fuckin slob." Nathan said, turning his head away in attempt to save himself that stench.

"My maid's on vacation."

Lucas pushed aside his tower of textbooks with a grunt. Damn, those motherfuckers were heavy. Reaching deep into his locker, he grinned once he found what he was looking for.

The brown paper bag that contained leftovers from last Saturday night.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Haley leaned back against the lockers next to Nathan.

"Drugs…"

Brooke uneasily glanced at the bag in Lucas' left hand. Surprisingly, she had never smoked before. Booze was her demon. But then again there was a part of her that wanted to give it a shot. And who better to smoke weed with than Lucas Scott himself?

Nathan shook his head as he bit the inside of his cheek. "No fucking way man. Put it back. If Turner catches you with that, you really will be in here every weekend."

Lucas tucked it into his pocket slowly, laughing. "Why the fuck do you care?"

"Good point."

Nathan didn't care. He just didn't want to get in trouble either. If Lucas began smoking that Mary Jane, it was highly likely that Nathan would join him just to feel apart of something.

Lucas began walking in the opposite direction they had come from, his hand brushing against Brooke's as she trailed off next to him. He was on this natural high now. Because it **is** fun when you're out in the hallways with no idea of where Turner is, the risk of getting caught was half of the rush and getting away with it gave Lucas the feeling that he could actually outsmart someone. Well, Turner wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed…but rebellion was Lucas' way of sticking it to the man.

Feeling the need to do something spur of the moment, Lucas stopped in his tracks. Brooke felt a slight tug at her hand and turned around to see what it was that Lucas wanted. "What?"

With a mischievous grin, Lucas gently backed her up against the lockers his eyes staring straight into hers which caught Brooke completely off guard. Craning his neck down, he began to make a trail of soft, wet kisses from the groove between her shoulder and neck up to soft patch of skin behind her ear. Brooke closed her eyes and tilted her head back not caring that the other 3 were gawking at them. Lucas eventually pulled himself away and cleared his throat.

"Nothing." He said, answering her question grinning as he began walking off again.

Haley turned around to face Nathan, her eyes still wide. "That boy has **marijuana**!"

* * *

The 5 of them walked down the empty, silent hallway side by side, as Lucas began to share his master plan to return safely to the library. "We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back. That's our best shot."

"You better be right about this. If Turner cuts us off, it's your fault, asshole!" Nathan didn't see how doubling back could benefit them, but he had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas saw the backside of that familiar grungy suit. His eyes widened in panic and he held his hand up in order to shut his brother up. The others soon saw what Lucas had been looking at. Haley just about shit her pants. Now the great escape was on.

The 5 began running in the opposite direction of Turner. Being the fastest, Nathan was in the lead. Brooke had taken off her shoes. The heels had been too loud, according to Lucas at least. Haley was right next to Brooke, panting more from anxiety than being out of breath. Peyton struggled to keep up; her huge bag had become a hassle.

Lucas looked at each passing door as he ran behind his brother. This wasn't right.

"Wait! Wait! Hold up. We have to go through the cafeteria."

Nathan slowed down with a look of disbelief. The cafeteria was way out of their way.

"No, the activities hall."

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"No you don't! Are you a fucking idiot?! The cafeteria is so far away!"

Peyton squeaked. If anyone here knew what to do when running away from Turner, it had to be Lucas Scott.

"We're done listening to your bullshit, Lucas. You lead us into this mess. We're going this way."

And with that, Nathan and Haley began running again with Brooke and Peyton shortly following. Lucas remained in his place for a couple seconds. They were fucked, but he'd go down in the flames with Brooke if he had to. He took a deep breath in before sprinting after them.

* * *

Nathan saw the door that would bring them to refuge down a long abandoned hallway. He could hear Dan in the back of his mind. _This is it son. Push yourself God dammit! I'm nearly 2 decades older than you and I'm kicking your ass._ Closing his eyes he sped up and made it down to the end. He pushed the door but it didn't budge. Slamming into it with all of his force, Nathan closed his eyes and prayed to God it would move. Still nothing.

"Shit."

"Fabulous idea, shit-for-brains!" Lucas said, placing his hands on the top of his head.

"Fuck you!"

Brooke couldn't believe how stubborn Nathan was being. The least he could do was admit he was wrong. "No! Fuck you, Nathan! Why didn't you just listen to Lucas?"

Haley leaned back against the wall and raked her fingers through her hair. "We're dead. DEAD. D-E-A-D."

Lucas felt Brooke's eyes on him but refused to bring his gaze to meet hers. He was responsible for this. Well, not really. This was more Nathan's fault but Luke didn't want the others to get in trouble.

"No. Just me."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked, crossing her arms across her body.

"Get back to the library. Take care of this as if your life depended on it. You owe me, all of you." Lucas stuffed his brown bag down into Nathan's pants. Feeling quite violated, Nathan looked at his brother with a scrunched nose.

"Bro, come on. Just keep it safe for me." And before Nathan could answer, Lucas had pulled his Aviators out of his pocket and put them on, running away swinging and singing at the top of his lungs.

"I AM IRON MAN!!!!!"

* * *

From the teachers lounge, Turner heard a loud voice echoing through the empty hallways. He sat up, squinting his eyes with a scowl.

"Scott."

Turner burst through the door and instantly recognized Lucas Scott's tone deaf rendition of Black Sabbath.

"That son of a bitch!"

* * *

In the gym, Lucas Scott was dribbling a basketball as loud as he possibly could, screaming at the top of his lungs as he made 4 consecutive free throws. He'd have to admit, he was pretty decent at the game. At the sound of Turner's quick footsteps ringing through the hallway, Lucas made his way to the top of the key.

"Five…four…three…two…one…"

Lucas was in midair as Turner angrily barged through the gym doors, and dunked the ball with a grin. Once back on the hardwood court, Lucas threw his hands up in the air, bowing for Turner as he approached Luke.

"Scott! Scott! What is this? What are you doing here, what is this?"

"Oh. Hey, Mr. Turner!"

"Out! Get out, Scott! It's over!"

"Don't you wanna hear my excuse?"

"OUT!"

"Well, I **am** a Scott after all. I mean basketball is in the blood. I was thinking of trying out for the team. Maybe get myself a nice scholarship." Lucas picked up the ball again and spun it around on the tip of his finger. "What do you think?"

Turner's patience was quickly dwindling. "Give me the ball."

Lucas grinned and faked the ball at Turner, who flinched. Looking as if he were to pass it again, he placed the ball down on the ground and rolled it gently towards Turner, who in return kicked it in Lucas' direction.

* * *

As Turner led him back into the library, Lucas felt a sense of relief overcome him when he saw that the rest of the group, especially Brooke, had made it back with no problems. Turner shoved Lucas from behind, trying to speed him up.

"Get your stuff. Come on, let's go!"

Looking up from her desk, Brooke's grin slipped from her face. Even Haley looked upset, Lucas was at least entertaining.

Turner kept his eyes on Lucas as he addressed the group with a cocky grin.

"Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go over to the gymnasium and try to fill his brother's shoes. Unfortunately for you, you will be without his services for the rest of your day."

From his seat, Lucas rolled his eyes. Leave it to Turner to try and make him feel jealous of his brother.

"B-O-O, H-O-O."

"Everything's just a big joke to you, isn't it Scott? The fire alarm you pulled on Friday…that was hilarious. False alarms are so funny, aren't they? What if your home, what if your family……what if your _dope_ was on fire?"

Lucas glanced at Nathan who shifted uneasily in his seat. "Well then, I'd be a tad bit high. So yes, everything would be funny. But that's impossible sir, my dope is down Wonder Boy's pants."

Much to Lucas' surprise, Nathan laughed instead of yelling at him. The weed must be safe.

"Do you think this is funny?" Turner asked Nathan before turning to Brooke, "Do you think this is cute? You think he's 'bitchin', is that it? Let me tell you something: Lucas Scott is nothing but a bum: a bum without a future. While the rest of you are off at school next year, this kid will be sitting behind bars. That's real funny isn't it?"

Lucas bit on the inside of his cheek, feeling his fingers begin to twitch.

"What's the matter, Scott? Don't be a pussy and cry." Turner said loudly, hoping to get an explosive reaction from Lucas. Then he could get him kicked out of the school.

Instead, Lucas flashed Turner a wide grin and pointed to the three ladies in the room. "I'd expect better manners from you, Dick. Come on, we've got three fine ladies present." He took his sunglasses back out of his pocket and placed them on Nathan's desk. "For better hallway vision."

Brooke smiled to herself as Lucas winked at her, not being able to ignore the fact that she was already missing him while he was still in the room.

"I know, Princess, life would be completely boring and ordinary without me."

Brooke called out after Lucas, grinning, "Whatever helps you sleep better at night, Doofus."

Turner said absolutley noting as he led Lucas to a storage closet a couple doors down from the library and shoving him into it. It was almost as if there was steam radiating off of his head. Without saying a word, Turner slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving Lucas in a room which was about the size of a jail cell.

* * *

**Review? It would make my day, I promise.  
**

**Good? Worth your while? Or was it equvilant to shit on a stick? By all means, tell me, I'm open ears.  
**


End file.
